Death is simply another life
by Jealous Banana
Summary: For the monthly challenge at the Warriors Challenge Forum.


**Hi guys! Long time since I've published something..huh. So yeah. This is for the November Challenge for the Warriors Challenge Forum. This was the prompt:**

If you believe that the stars hold hearts, then death is simply another stage of life.

**Well, hope you enjoy it! **

**~Jealous Banana**

It was too late. As soon as she saw the gleaming claws she knew it was so. The claws swiftly came down, and sank into her throat. They tore at her fur, and she didn't even fight back. She collapsed to the ground as the claws were yanked from the bloody mess of her throat. Dimly she saw the enemy warrior race away, screaming for his Clan to retreat.  
"Coalstripe!" A tabby warrior screamed in horror as he laid eyes upon her. He rushed over, desperation in his eyes. "It's okay, Coalstripe," he whispered. "We'll get Leaftail and she'll heal you and you'll be fine."  
"No, Branchclaw," she said, her voice hushed. She was aware that her Clan had surrounded her. Her whole life story flashed in her mind...  
_ She briefly saw a beautiful dark gray she-cat licking her forehead, along with a white tom kit. She laughed and mewled with pleasure as she pounced on the tom. "Get off, Coalkit!" He mewled. The vision changes..._  
_"From this day forward until she has earned her warrior name, this kit shall be known as Coalpaw!" She puffed up with pride as she saw Lionstar gazing down on her proudly. "Your mentor shall be Frostwing." She touches noses with the pretty white she-cat. "I can't wait to start training you!" The vision changes again..._  
_She crouches on forest floor, and slowly creeps up on the squirrel. Her hindquarter wriggle, and before she knows it she is pouncing on the squirrel, giving it the killing bite. Pride surges through her as she examines her first catch. Vision changes..._  
_The heat of battle fills her as she, now an almost fully developed cat, charges the black tom. Her claws grip his shoulders, and he snaps at her throat. She dodges and pulls the tom to his knees by his shoulders. She claws his nose and sends him howling into the bushes...The vision flashes by and once again changes._  
_"Coalpaw, today you have proven yourself in battle. Frostwing and I both agree you deserve your warrior name. I, Lionstar leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this young apprentice." She shivers with anticipation. "She has trained hard in the ways of the warrior, and I call upon you to grant her her warrior name. Coalpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?" This was it...the moment she was waiting for. "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Your warrior name shall be Coalstripe. I honor your bravery, your strength and your loyalty and hope it serves the Clan for moons to come." She puffs out her fur. Yes! "Coalstripe! Coalstripe!" This vision changes..._  
_She pads up to the tabby tom. "Hi, Branchclaw," she mews, blushing under her fur. "Hi, Coalstripe." "Branchclaw," she murmured. "I need to ask you something." "What?" he asks looking up. "W-will you...will you...will you be my mate?" She glances at her paws. "Oh Coalstripe...of course!" She is filled with joy and happiness..._  
_"They're beautiful, darling," Branchclaw meowed. She looks at the three wiggling bundles. "The ginger one shall be Redkit," she mews. "The white one Snowkit," Branchclaw meowed. "And the gray one Mistkit." "Beautiful," he said nuzzling her. Fast forward some more..._  
_She glanced up at the night sky. "I say these words before Rushwind, so her spirit may hear and approve my choice. Coalstripe shall be the new deputy of ThunderClan." The aging Lionstar meowed. The vision vanishes altogether..._

Coalstripe returns to the present. Her blood stains Branchclaw's paws as he sobs. "You'll be fine," he meows, desperation filling his mew. "  
"It's okay, Branchclaw," she whispers, her voice filled with strain. "I've had a good life, and StarClan is waiting for me." Branchclaw pushes his face into her dark gray fur. "Goodbye, my love," the old she-cat whispers. Her breathing slows, her paws twitch, and her spirit is gone.


End file.
